Sparring Partners
by armourcoveredheart
Summary: Kuvira has gotten up early morning to practice her bending for a long time, especially for Su to notice her. What happens when Kuvira finally gets an early morning sparring partner? (Suvira one shot)


**This is my first LOK fic, so any comments is appreciated. I hope you enjoy this one shot!**

* * *

**Sparring Partners**

Kuvira stretched, preparing for her morning bending practice. She held up her arms over her head, relishing the pull of her muscles. She kept the pose for a moment, taking in the world around her. The domes were down and the sun was beginning to rise. That was Kuvira's favorite part of the morning- scratch that.

Her favorite part of the morning was when Suyin walked around the grounds before going on with her morning meetings. Kuvira had noticed the growing difference in her feelings for the woman when she was 17. Now at 19, Kuvira strived to do everything perfectly just to get some attention from the matriarch. Being her protege wasn't enough; she wanted to be more.

Every morning she made a bit of a show as she stretched, groaning as her muscles relaxed into fighting stance, and practicing until her brow was covered in a light sheen of sweat, the rest of her body glistening in the sun. Whether or not Su had noticed Kuvira did not know, but she kept up the routine nevertheless.

She began doing her basic forms, stretching and picking up the metal, feeling the element mold to her will. Then she began using it to her advantage, attacking her target dummy and defending herself from pretend attacks. Kuvira kept this up for awhile, before branching out to harder moves. It would have been easier if she had someone to spar with, but none of the off duty guards liked to get up early unless they had to.

A voice broke out over the sound of metal colliding with the training dummy, "Want a sparring partner?"

Kuvira turned around and her eyes widened a little as she realized who had made her the offer; it was Su, but she wasn't in her usual robes. Instead, she was dressed in a simple tank top and her dance pants.

"Don't you have meetings this morning?" Kuvira asked.

"They can be pushed back until tomorrow. Everyone needs a break now and then," Suyin replied in her carefree manner that Kuvira was sometimes secretly jealous of.

"Alright, sure."

"Don't go easy on me now, Kuvira, because I certainly won't go easy on you," Su warned lightly.

Kuvira simply remarked, "I wouldn't dream of it," before launching towards her former teacher, missing her by inches as Su sprang backwards and sent a cable slashing through the air at Kuvira. They continued this pattern of near hits and dodges for a few minutes before Su landed a shot on Kuvira, sending a chunk of rock, too rapidly for her to evade, right onto her shoulder, knocking Kuvira off her feet.

Rolling to the side, Kuvira quickly stood up, and began attacking Su with more advanced moves. They were pretty evenly matched; although Kuvira wasn't quite as advanced or experienced as Su, she was a quick learner. Finally, she managed to trip her mentor up in some cables and quickly tackled her to the ground.

"I win," Kuvira grinned triumphantly.

Su merely smirked. Kuvira suddenly felt legs wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to Su as the woman leaned upward. Kuvira's heart beat wildly against her chest as her mind went into a frenzy. Then, unexpectedly, Kuvira was flipped onto her back, reversing with the position that Suyin had formerly been in.

Su was beaming as she stated, "Actually, dear, I win this round," and winked.

I laid there shell shocked for a moment, and my face must have shown my surprise for Su began to laugh lightly.

"I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you," she said.

Kuvira didn't reply, their close proximity finally dawning on her. She struggled to catch her breath, and it wasn't just because of her workout.

Su didn't move, taking in the young woman beneath her. Her protege, and secretly her favorite pupil, had a thin layer of sweat covering her and her hair had long since been in its normally pristine braid. Su gently tucked an unruly strand behind Kuvira's ear, before slowly standing.

Kuvira stayed on the ground for a moment, then Su offered her hand. Taking it hesitantly, Kuvira was pulled up.

"Do you want a sparring partner tomorrow?" Suyin inquired

"Sure, but I'm going to win next time," Kuvira replied.

Su smirked before simply responding, "I'm always on top," and walked away from a flabbergasted, yet excited, Kuvira.


End file.
